Wouldn't You Like To Be Me?
by MBtheDREAMwiz
Summary: Sesshomaru is a handsome, rich, playboy philanthropist, while Kagome is a poor orphaned city girl. What will happen when Sesshomaru blackmails her into working for him? Read to find out!
1. Episode 1

Author's Note: Here's my second ongoing series! I've been hyped up about this one all day! I'm sure stories similar to this have been written, and hopefully I'm not stealing anyone's ideas, but I just had to write it! For some reason the title just came to be one day and I thought I could adapt it into a story! I drew the cover art myself with this story in mind while experiencing major nosebleeds while painting it. Oh and if anyone's wondering, I'm not the kind of author who writes lemons. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying anything bad about lemons, I just don't feel comfortable writing that kind of detail. There will be sexual themes, but they will all be minor, so please don't hate me too much! Ok, I've rambled enough. Enjoy the first chapter and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

Episode 1

"**I'm a handsome, rich, philanthropist, playboy. Wouldn't you like to be me? Or rather, wouldn't you like to be married to me?**"

"**Thank you, Mr. Taisho for the enlightening interview! And there you have it, folks! Japan's most beloved man has given us a fascinating glimpse of his—**"

"What a pompous jerk! What's so great about him?!" I turned off the infuriating interview, but stuff like that gets in your mind and won't go away! To be honest, it's really insulting to be mocked like that, especially when you're an orphan living in a big city.

For the past three years my twin sister, brother, and I have been stuck in Love Life Orphanage right outside of Tokyo. When our parents died in a car accident, I, Kagome Higarashi, took it upon myself to take care of the three of us since then. The problem is Kikyou and I will be turning 18 in a couple of months, which means we get kicked out. Our brother Sota is only 8, and will either be stuck here for another ten years, or be adopted. Kikyou and I have been job hunting this past week, and I've finally gotten a chance to be interviewed tomorrow. Poor Kikyou can't seem to keep her jobs, though.

The only way I can describe my sister is gorgeous. She definitely got all the looks and the brains, but the problem is she speaks her mind more often than she should. Don't get me wrong, I do it too, but I know when to restrain myself. I love my sister, but she can be annoying as hell sometimes. When she walks down the stairs, boys gaze after her with hearts in their eyes. When I walk down the stairs, boys grin and ask, "Hey Kagome! You wanna play some ball?"

Yep, I'm a tomboy, but that's why Sota and I get along so well. He may be 8, but that boy's a lot more mature than most kids his age. Of course, losing one's parents that young would make anyone grow up faster. The kid's smart, but he's a videogame maniac, which means I have to constantly stay on him about straining his eyes, and getting some exercise.

All in all, it hasn't been so bad living here. We get along with most of the other residents, and old lady Kaede is a wonderful caretaker, even if she's strict at times. She's the one who helped me find a job, and her encouragement has helped me deal with my nervousness about our future.

"Kagome, why did you turn off the TV? I was getting interested in the interview," Kikyou said as she walked into the small den area. I was sitting cross-legged on the floor, while my arms were propped up on the small round coffee-table in the middle of the room. Kikyou took a seat on the couch behind me, and I turned to give her an exasperated stare.

"Really, Kikyou, why would you want to watch _him_?"

"Are you serious? You're really not interested in _the_ Sesshomaru Taisho?!"

"Why the hell would I be interested in a guy like him?"

" Because he's like the prince charming every girl dreams of! And have you seen that face and that body?! Mmmm!" Kikyou cupped her face in her hands in a show of dream-like happiness. I just raised a brow and rolled my eyes. Typical teenage girl.

"Anyways, how did your job go today?"

Kikyou looked at me for a moment before a pout formed on her lips, and she looked away.

"Fired again, huh?" I sighed. "Kikyou, you know how important this is! We only have two months to raise enough money for us to rent an apartment, and then we have to file for custody of Sota! There's no way we're gonna lose our little brother!"

"I know, I'm sorry, Kagome! I just don't think I'm cut out for the workforce. I'll try to find another job tomorrow, I promise!"

"You've been promising that for the past week! Why can't you just learn to shut up sometimes?!"

Kikyou stared at me in shock before her face twisted in rage. "How dare you say that to me! You don't know what's happened!"

"Uh, hello! I've known you for the past seventeen years! That tongue of yours has always been a problem!"

"Oh, why you—"

At that moment, Ms. Kaede stepped into the room and grabbed us both by a shoulder.

"There will be none of that! I will have no bickering in my residence, understood?"

The two of us mumbled apologies before Kikyou marched upstairs to our room.

Ms. Kaede sighed, then turned to me with a look of worry on her old face. "What did ye start that fight for, child?"

"Sorry, Ms. Kaede, I'm just really stressed out."

"I know child, but fighting with your sister will not solve the problem. You have an interview tomorrow, do ye not?"

"Yep! Thanks to you! The restaurant's manager said he'd give me a trial run to see if I'll be a good employee."

"Then shouldn't you be practicing, just in case?"

"Um, probably. I'll help you make dinner tonight."

"That is a splendid idea."

xxx

"I'm a handsome, rich, philanthropist, playboy. Wouldn't you like to be me? Or rather, wouldn't you like to be married to me?"

"Thank you, Mr. Taisho for the enlightening interview! And there you have it, folks! Japan's most beloved man has given us a fascinating glimpse of his endearing lifestyle. Tune back in next week for news on Japan's stock market expectancies. This is Ayaka Honda saying good night Tokyo!"

The cameras and spotlights were cut off, and I rose to meet my adoring public. I'm a young billionaire who owns more than half of Tokyo, not to mention I'm the hottest topic in all the news. My father died a month ago, leaving all his wealth to me and my mother, though she has her own life apart from mine. Being an heir to an entire city is big-time news. I've got women flocking me wherever I go, and men seeking to get in my good graces. I'm Sesshomaru Taisho, and everyone looks to me, now.

I walked out the building with an air of dignity and pride riding on my shoulders. My little manager (or as I like to call him my minion) Jakken handles anyone who wants an audience with me. Of course, I make sure to surround myself with at least 6 bodyguards. One can never be too careful in today's day and age. I gracefully slid into the soft leather seat of my black-clad limo as Jakken crawled into the seat opposite mine.

"Jakken, call Ms. Kagura and tell her to have _those_ files ready for me when I get back."

"R-right away, Mr. Taisho, sir!"

Apart from owning all the major corporations within Tokyo, I've also obtained a large segment of the black markets deals in the city. I'm more or less one of the leading drug lords.

"What do I have scheduled for this afternoon?"

"Aside from a trip to your headquarters, sir, you've got some free time before you have an appointment at 5 with Ms. Fumiko to make a deal on a new shipment of perfumes for your mother's boutique, and then you have dinner at 6:30 scheduled with Ms. Haru tonight, sir."

"Ah, I believe I'll relax at my villa's Jacuzzi until my appointment. Call Ms. Shina and ask her to meet me there."

"Of course, Mr. Taisho!"

Yes, there is no life better than the life of a handsome, rich, philanthropist, playboy. Wouldn't you like to be me?

Other Author Note: Due to my (almost) daily updates on Mirrored, this one will be updated whenever I feel like it, so I don't have a story/brain overload! Sometimes it will be daily...sometimes not. It depends on yours truly!


	2. Episode 2

Author Note: We are finally getting to the fun stuff! Enjoy chapter 2 and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

Episode 2

HONK HONK! "Ah! That's my ride! I'll see you later Ms. Kaede!" I shouted as I bounded out the door towards the awaiting truck.

"Have a nice day! And good luck with your job!" Kaede called back from the door.

I hopped into the rusty old Chevy and flashed my best friend a good morning smile. "Hey Inuyasha! What's up?"

"Hey Kagome! You ready for your first day of work?"

"You bet!"

Kikyou suddenly rushed out the door towards us, and I let my window down for her. "I'm sorry about last night, Kagome. I hope you have a good day at work." Kikyou gave me a sweet smile, and I gave her one in return.

"Thanks, Kikyou. I'm sorry, too. Don't worry! I'm going to make sure everything goes perfectly!"

"Um, H-hey Kikyou," Inuyasha stuttered next to me.

She gave him an adoring smile before saying, "Hello Inuyasha." She turned back to me and with a quick squeeze of my hand, hurried back inside.

I looked over at my blushing friend who seemed to be having trouble starting the truck. Inuyasha has been my best friend for the past ten years, and for the longest time, I had a crush on him. Inuyasha however, is madly in love with my sister and gazes at her with star-crossed eyes whenever he gets the chance. Sometimes I wish he'd hurry up and confess to her.

"Come on, Inuyasha or I'll be late," I said patiently.

"Uh…sorry."

He started the car, and the two of us sped towards my new workplace. Inuyasha is a delivery boy for Pizza World, so whenever there are leftovers, he brings them to the orphanage. Inuyasha was also orphaned young, but instead of staying at an institute, he grew up on the streets. He always told me that hanyou children were unwelcome anyway, so there was no chance of getting adopted.

We pulled up next to an old café on the outskirts of Tokyo, and I breathed a nervous sigh.

"This it?" Inuyasha asked studying the building.

"Yep! Thanks for driving me Inuyasha!"

"No problem, call me when you need a ride home."

"Gotcha!" I closed the truck's door, and Inuyasha drove off. While peeking into the large window on the café's door, I finally found my courage and went inside.

"Hello! Mr. Totosai?" I called nervously. A shriveled up old man hobbled out of the kitchen wearing a white button-up shirt loosely tucked into his brown pants, and an ugly green tie around his neck.

"Eh? Who are you?" he asked with large eyes, half closed in boredom.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, your new employee!"

xxx

"How disappointing. I spend one night with you, and you believe I'll treat you specially? Jakken, remove this woman from my office."

"Right away Mr. Taisho! Miss, if you would come with me please." I watched Jakken escort the desperately crying woman from my office, then leaned back in my high-back leather chair and sighed with relief.

"Women can be so annoying, not to mention clingy." I pushed the button on my office phone to call my secretary. "Kagura, have someone bring me up a cup of coffee, lots of sugar please."

"Certainly, sir. Would you like me to remove Ms. Haru's contact information from your files?"

"That would be most appreciated, and please have my schedule cleared for the rest of the evening. I believe I am contracting a headache."

"Of course, Mr. Taisho. I shall call your pharmacist immediately for a set of pain pills."

"Thank you, that will be all."

A soft knock sounded on my office door before one of my nameless employees, a petite woman with big eyes and even bigger glasses, shuffled into the room holding my cup of coffee. She placed the cup on my desk, bowed low, then hurried out. At that moment, Jakken reappeared with a large manila envelope in his hands.

"One of your, ahem…associates asked me to give this to you, Mr. Taisho."

"I see." I opened the envelope, and read the note from another drug lord requesting a shipment of opium for a sizeable fee. I sighed, then handed it back to Jakken. "Have the original note burned, but make the arrangements." Being a drug lord can be so taxing at times. I glanced over at an old photo that sat on my desk. It showed my father with an arm around his old friend Totosai, as both held up a bottle of beer. What a reminiscent scene. I hadn't seen Totosai in quite a while, either.

"Jakken, I think I'll go visit an old friend tonight. Have the car ready immediately after I'm done with work."

"As you wish, sir!"

xxx

"Ms. Higurashi, I must say I can't complain with your performance. From now on you're a full time employee of the Brown Cattle Café!"

"Oh, thank you Mr. Totosai! I promise, I won't let you down!" I flashed my happiest grin at the old man. He nodded, then placed a hand on his back.

"Ugh, I'm so stiff. Could I trouble you to clean up the kitchen for me? I'll pay you for your work."

"Of course! It'll be spick and span by the time I'm done with it!"

He handed me the keys, and told me strictly, "Don't let anyone in after closing hours. I hate dealing with homeless bums, or people who don't have the sense to eat before we close!"

"Yes, sir! I'll lock up as soon as you leave, Mr. Totosai."

He nodded his approval, then hobbled off towards his office. I walked to the back of the kitchen where the utility closet was, selected a broom, then began the task of sweeping up crumbs from the floor. As Mr. Totosai walked out he called, "Make sure you don't go home alone at night. These streets can get rough sometimes!"

"Thank you! I have a friend who will pick me up, so I'll be fine!" I locked the door behind him, then continued to sweep. After about an hour of sweeping, and washing dishes, someone started banging on the door. I nervously slipped my cell out of my pocket, ready to call 911 if necessary, then peeked out from behind the kitchen door. My eyes widened in absolute shock, as the face that had been plastered all over the news for the past month starred at the door with a look of utter annoyance.

I hurried to the door, and said through the glass window, "I'm sorry, sir, but the café is closed for the night."

He narrowed his exotic golden eyes at me before answering, "You will open this door, and let me in." His tone broached no argument, and fearing for my life, I did as he requested. He walked in with an air of royalty, looked around the building, then scrunched his nose in distaste. I held back a retort before asking, "What business do you have here, Mr. Taisho?"

"Are you dim-witted girl, or just ignorant? Of course I'm here to see Totosai."

I gritted my teeth and grumbled, "He's not here, but I can give him a message."

"Tch." He walked over to one of the small white tables, then took a seat.

"Can I help you with anything else, sir?" I asked exasperated.

"Prepare me a drink," he commanded, leveling a haughty glare at me.

I clenched my fists then replied, "Sir, I am not authorized to—"

"You dare to talk back to this Sesshomaru?"

For a moment, the two of us just starred at each other, before I broke eye contact and asked, "What would you like to drink, sir?"

"Hmph. I'll have a beer if you don't mind." He smirked triumphantly at me before I turned on my heals and walked back to the kitchen. I wondered if we had any that were flat. I stalked back towards the obnoxious man and slammed the bottle on the table in front of him."

"Your beer, sir."

He casually took a sip, then scoffed at the bottle. "How completely insulting. Bring me something more suitable than this trash."

Something in me snapped at that moment, and before I realized what I was doing, I had the beer bottle upside down in my hand, pouring its contents on the most famous man in Japan. He stared at me in shock before slowly rising to his feet. He gave me a smile displaying his flawlessly white fangs, but his eyes glared daggers right through me. He calmly said, "Well, miss, it seems you have not been adequately informed that I am the owner of this tiny business." He abruptly turned around and headed for the door, but before walking out, he flashed a malicious smile at me and said, "I hope you have a pleasant evening."

After the door closed with his ominous words, I slumped to the floor in sheer defeat, and started weeping for the job I would never have, and the future I had ruined for my family.

xxx

"What an infuriating woman! She dumped a drink on me! She dumped a drink on _me_!"

I continued to pace in the penthouse of one of my many apartment complexes, holding a bottle of wine in one hand. A busty blonde, one of my "friends with benefits", lay on a large red leather couch wearing a thin nightgown. She glanced up from reading her magazine and asked, "Why not just fire her? Be done with it and move on. She's just a bug under your boot."

"No, no, you see I can handle a little humiliation, but this, _this_ is an offense to my person!" I tipped the bottle and took a large gulp of the soothing alcohol. The blonde lay down her magazine, then came up behind me and entwined her arms around my waist.

"Then find her weak point." Her hands started roaming over my chest before finally settling on the buttons of my shirt and popping them open, one by one. I rumbled approvingly, before she continued, "If you target that, you can completely crush her." She stood on tip-toes and nipped the nape of my neck, pressing herself closer to me.

"That's not a bad idea. Not a bad idea at all." I took another sip of wine, then declared, "I'll discover her limits and push her to beyond breaking! She will be completely and totally at my mercy by the time I'm through with her!"


	3. Episode 3

Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while since I updated! I've been super busy and I'm still trying to get this fanfic off the ground! Enjoy chapter 3 and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

Episode 3

When I got home yesterday I must have been radiating a "do not ask" aura, because everyone avoided talking about my job. Though Mr. Taisho never actually specified whether I was fired, I didn't know what else he could do. When I woke up this morning I was a nervous wreck. I first contemplated running away to another country, before I remembered there was no way I could afford the plane ticket, much less a passport. I also thought about just staying home and delaying the inevitable, but I knew that would just make me a coward. If I was going down, I could at least go down with my head held high!

When Inuyasha came in his pick-up, I told him to take me to work. Though he looked a little worried, he did as I asked without complaint. Inuyasha sent me off with a nervous smile, before speeding down the road to his job. And now I am standing in front of the café, where I have been for the past ten minutes, still debating on whether I should high-tale it out of there or walk in proudly. Thankfully my decision was made for me, when a familiar voice greeted me at the door.

"Well you're here early today, Ms. Higurashi!" Totosai smiled wide, showing a few missing teeth.

"Good morning, Mr. Totosai," I said with a bow, a little on edge.

"Well, let's go into my office. We've got some things to talk about," he chuckled while hobbling through the doors.

"Yes sir," I mumbled wearily, following behind.

I sat in the chair across from his desk and waited for the inescapable outcome. "Well, Mr. Totosai, I'm here for my letter of resignation—"

"Eh? Why would you be getting something like that? I said you were hired didn't I?"

"Yes sir, but Mr. Taisho—"

"Ah, that boy can't do squat with my employees!"

"But I thought he owned this café?"

"Legally? Yes. Truthfully? No."

"Oh…"

"If I want to hire somebody, I hire them. If that kid doesn't like it, well that's too bad! I heard all about what happened yesterday, and I find him more at fault than you. Though he is the legal owner, he can't do nothin to threaten me cause I have blackmail on him, big time." He chuckled before continuing, "I knew his father way before he was born, so I know things about him that most people don't! Did you know that baby pictures come in really handy when you want to blackmail someone?"

"…So, what you're saying is I'm not fired?"

"No, no, no! Though, I was given a condition for his consent." Totosai leaned down to his briefcase and took out an envelope with beautiful cursive on the front that said my name. He handed it to me, and I studied it intently before opening it.

"That there's a note from Sesshomaru himself. He told me to tell you that he'll be sending a car to come pick you up soon."

"What?" I asked tearing open the note, and reading the finely printed writing.

_Dear Ms. Kagome Higurashi,_

_In spite of your actions against me, I have decided to mercifully forgive you. In exchange for my generosity, I wish for you to work for me in the afternoons. You can still keep your job at Totosai's, and you will be handsomely paid for whatever work I assign for you each day. I sincerely wish for you to consider my offer, and hope you will take my compassionate decision to heart. I will have a car pick you up this morning, so we can discuss the terms and conditions of your employment. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sesshomaru Taisho_

xxx

"I've brought Ms. Higurashi's file for you, Mr. Taisho," Kagura said placing the woman's file in front of me. I couldn't stop another smirk from appearing on my face as I studied the woman whose life I was about to ruin. I had come into the office with a devious grin on my face this morning, causing many of my employees to shutter in my presence.

"Hnn, thank you Kagura, I'll call you later when she arrives," I said, still looking over the file.

She starred at me for a moment, then placed her hand on the desk and started tapping her long nails. "If you don't mind me asking sir, what's so special about this little girl?"

I glanced up at the older woman before returning my attention to the file. "She offended me beyond repair, so I am going to use her for my own benefits, and ultimately crush her puny existence."

Kagura pursed her lips and replied, "What a cruel man you are," then turned around with a flip of her hair and walked out the door.

I stared after her before mumbling, "Hmph, Maybe I am." I returned my attention back to the file in my lap. All in all, she seemed to be a normal young girl struggling to get by in a city full of people struggling to get by. I continued to read, noting that she grew up in an orphanage and had two siblings: a twin sister, and an eight year old brother. It was a pity I didn't own the orphanage, so I thought to make a note of possibly purchasing the building for later use. I kept reading, making notes here and there before finally putting the file down, so I could start writing the contract for Ms. Higurashi.

A soft knock on my door caught my attention and I immediately positioned myself in my most threatening pose: legs crossed, leaned back, head propped on fist, and narrowed eyes. "Enter," I announced before my anticipated guest slowly opened the door. The girl really was a poor picture: tussled black hair tied back in a high, loose pony-tail, wrinkled t-shirt, jeans with a few small holes in random places, and to top it all off, dirty sneakers that gave me the impression that they were hand-me-downs that had been handed down a lot. I continued to scrutinize her with my most bored expression before meeting her eyes.

"Welcome to the office of Sesshomaru Taisho, CEO of Taisho Incorporations, and owner of more than half of Tokyo," I smirked.

She bowed a quick bow before mumbling, "Good morning Mr. Taisho, thank you for having me." I somehow knew she was forcing out the formality through gritted teeth.

"Please have a seat, Ms. Higurashi. Would you like anything? Coffee or water perhaps?"

"Can we skip the formalities and get to the point of why I'm here?" she asked as politely as possible. What a temper. I inwardly smiled at her nervous fidgeting and defiant eyes. That just made the game more fun.

"As you wish. I've asked you to come here today to discuss the proposal I have offered you. From what I have heard, you and your family are sorely lacking in funds. Come work for me, and I will pay you no less than fifteen dollars per hour."

Just by looking at her eyes I knew I had her. The girl was desperate for money, and I knew from experience that money ran the world. She began to worry her lip, so I continued. "My secretary Kagura will further explain your type of work, as well as your working hours."

"Mr. Taisho, I don't—"

"Oh, and before you think about refusing my offer, remember that I hold the whole of Tokyo in the palm of my hand," I said darkly pushing the contract forward. The poor girl visibly gulped before shakily taking a pen and signing her name.

"Excellent! Welcome to Taisho Incorporations, Ms. Higurashi," I smirked at her before calling Kagura to come see to the rest. Oh, yes the next few months were sure to be fun.

xxx

I sat across from Sesshomaru Taisho, glaring at him. He practically just made me sign my life away to him, and I had taken the bait like a fool. Merciful? As if! I could see through him easily. He was planning to make my life a living hell after what I did. Of course, I consider us both at fault for that!

The click-clack of heels on wood caught my attention, and I turned around to see Mr. Taisho's secretary walking through the door with the proud aura of a woman in charge. She stood tall in her bright red heels, red suite, red skirt, and black hose. Her dark curly hair was tied up in a high pony-tail that fell to her shoulders, and her beautiful red eyes completed the picture. I felt like a little girl who wanted to play dress up in front of this beauty queen. She turned her eyes to me, looking a bit shocked at first before perusing me thoroughly. I couldn't stop from squirming a bit under those eyes.

"Ms. Kagura, this is Kagome Higurashi. She is my newest _employee_ so make sure she knows all about what she has to do. If there are any questions contact me. I will leave the rest to you."

"Of course, Mr. Taisho," she said, giving him a quick bow before turning back to me with a smile. "Come this way, deary!"

I followed her out the door towards the awaiting elevator in the back. Sesshomaru owned the tallest skyscraper in Japan, and of course, his main office was on the top floor all by itself. I honestly felt a bit woozy being up that high, but I swallowed my discomfort and focused on the intimidating woman in front of me. I wondered what it took to look that good in your skin?

We stopped at the next floor down where she took me past a copying room and lounge before stopping at a large glass encased office that said Kagura's Secretarial Services on the door. For some reason I had a hunch Ms. Kagura had picked out the label.

"Alright, let's hear it honeybee. What did you do to Prince Sesshy Charming to get on his bad bad side?" she asked while taking a seat behind the desk, as I took a seat across from her.

"How did you know I did something?"

"Oh _please_! I've been working with that stud for years! I know when someone gets on his bad side, and it's even worse when someone gets on his bad bad side! So what'd you do?"

"Hehe, well…I kinda poured a beer on him after he made me snap from his rude comments."

Kagura starred at me for a long moment, before pitching back in a fit of laughter. "Hahahaha! You poured a drink on _that_ persnickety prince?! Wow girl, you've got my respect big time!"

"Um…thank you?"

"Well now I know why he's been in such a good mood today. He's planning on making your life hell, and it's all a game to him."

"I was afraid of that."

"Don't worry honeybee, the man doesn't hate you as of yet. For now you present a challenge to him, and he likes challenges. Keep defying him every step of the way, but make sure to do your work. He can't back you into a corner unless he has a legit reason, and if you ever need some advice, I've got your back!"

"Why would you do that for me?"

"I can see you're a good girl, and I'm sure that guy was at fault, too. Besides, it's about time someone broke that "king of the world" complex of his! And if you play your cards right, I'm sure you could do it."

"You're putting an awful lot of confidence in little ole' me."

"Oh pish-posh, now to talk about what you'll be doing and when you'll be doing it! From Monday to Friday you'll work late afternoons from five to nine. We will have a car waiting for you when you leave Totosai's, so you won't have to worry about transportation, and we will also send you back to his shop once you're done with work here. During the week you will work here, doing whatever odd jobs need to be done, mostly cleaning and organizing. On Saturdays you will work from two to six at Mr. Taisho's residence. I'm sure he'll have you cleaning, too."

"Doesn't he have like a maid service for this stuff?"

"Oh yes, but since he wants to completely torture you, he'll probably put them on leave so you will have to do all the dirty work yourself!"

I dropped my head and replied, "Wonderful."

"Since we are still working on the formalities of your job, you will start tomorrow. For now, go back to Totosai's and inform him of the work schedule you will be using. Here's a copy for you to give to him," she said, handing me the piece of paper. "Well, I believe that's everything! You can head back now. I'll call the car, so it should be waiting on you beforehand. It was nice meeting you honeybee!"

"Thanks Ms. Kagura," I said walking out the door and towards the elevator. Before I could push the button, the man who made up my nightmares walked out, glancing down at me with a haughty smirk.

"Yes Mr. Taisho?" I asked looking away from the pretty picture he made. Even if I did hate his guts, I couldn't stop myself from thinking the man was absolutely gorgeous.

He cupped my chin with his clawed hand and forced me to meet his steady golden eyes. He bent down close, our noses almost touching, before whispering, "You should really look your opponent in the eyes when speaking to him, Ms. Higurashi."

Instead of replying, I simply gave him my best death glare. He perused me for a moment before shrugging and releasing me. He walked off towards the coffee room, then turned to say, "Enjoy the rest of your day, Ms. Higurashi. It will be the last with your freedom still intact." As he walked out of sight, I contemplated screaming at him. Instead, I calmly turned back to the elevator and pushed the button that would be my escape from this house of horrors.


	4. Episode 4

Author's Note: Sorry about the late update guys! I'm hoping to update at least once a week from now on, and things are really going to get interesting in the next chapter, so bare with me please! Enjoy chapter 4 and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

Episode 4

"Sota! I'm borrowing your crayons and your dart board for a while!" I stormed into my little brother's room, my attention focused on my mission.

"Huh?" Sota looked up from his manga surprised at my sudden entrance. "What do you need those for?"

"Stress reliever!" I grumbled, digging through his mess of a closet.

"O-okay," he said nervously, returning his attention back to his manga. I finally dug out the crayons I was searching for and began scribbling a frustrated picture of my new employer with a few exaggerated features. I then proceeded to pinning it to the dart board on the wall and grabbing the darts.

"Forehead: 10 points. Nose: 30 points. Mouth: 50 points. Eyes: 100 points! Sota, help me keep score of what areas I hit!" I screamed, furiously throwing darts left and right towards the picture.

"Yes! I got the mouth!" I smirked deviously, aiming again for a different area.

"What in the world are you doing?" Kikyou came in, looking at me like I had gone crazy.

"Stress relief!" I closed an eye and threw the dart. "Damn! Just the forehead!"

"Is that supposed to be…Sesshomaru Taisho?!" She asked a bit horrified.

"Yes, and to hell with him!"

"Kagome! Watch your language in front of Sota! And why are you so worked up about Sesshomaru Taisho? You don't even know him!"

"Tch! I do now!"

"What?!"

"Umm, what are you two talking about?" Sota asked curiously.

"Sota, if you ever see a man with long white hair and a blue moon on his forehead, run for your life!" I grabbed his shoulders and looked at him with my most serious expression.

"Huh?"

"How do you know _him_?!"

"Ugh! He's my new employer, or maybe I should say he's my master and I'm his slave."

"W-w-what?!"

"Hey sis are you in trouble?" Sota looked at me with those cute concerned eyes of an eight year old boy and my maternal instinct forced me to reach out and squeeze him tightly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll show that jerk I'm a tough nut to crack!"

"Wow! You're working for _the _Sesshomaru Taisho?! Ohhh, I'm soooo jealous! So what did you do, or what did he do to make you this upset?"

I told them what happened in as much detail as possible, and by the time I was finished, Sota was even more confused and Kikyou had turned as white as a sheet.

She plopped down on Sota's bed looking a bit weary, and yet again I felt guilty for putting my family in this position.

"Well, at least I'll be making up to $15 an hour! We can finally start looking for apartments, and maybe by the time we move out, we will have enough money to secure custody of Sota!"

Kikyou looked up hopefully, and Sota fiddled his thumbs. "…If only I was old enough to get a job. I hate how you two have to worry about me like this!"

"Sota…" Kikyou and I hugged our little brother with all the love we felt for each other. The three of us were all that was left of our small family, and now Kikyou and I had to become adults for the sake of our brother.

A sudden knock sounded on the door, and I turned to see a welcome face come through the door holding a box of pizza.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?!" I said with a happy smile.

"Well, you looked a little down yesterday, so I brought something to cheer you up! Don't worry, the bill's on me."

"Inuyasha!" Sota sprang up excitedly, clinging to the hanyou's leg.

"Hey there runt! You taking good care of these girls?"

"Of course! I'm the man of the house after all!"

"Hehe, right." Inuyasha tousled the boy's hair playfully, then squatted down on the floor where Kikyou and I had already positioned ourselves.

"Smells great! You're the best Inuyasha!"

"Yeah, yeah, just cheer up quick, ok?"

"I'm feeling better already!"

"Umm…how are you doing, K-Kikyou?" Inuyasha blushed a bit, turning his attention to my sister.

"I'm doing fine! I think I've finally found a job that I can do!"

"R-really?! That's great!"

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I guess I just forgot, with all that's happened today."

"Well, what kind of job is it?!"

"I'm going to be working as a shrine maid at a temple!"

xxx

"Mr. Taisho…don't you think you're overdoing a little?" Kagura stared at the purposeful mess the vengeful man had made with a look of annoyance.

"You're overreacting. This looks perfectly normal to me! Isn't this what poor people have to put up with anyway?" I looked at my handiwork admiringly, and grinned at the sad picture of that stupid girl having to clean it up all be herself.

Kagura let out an exasperated sigh, which made me a bit irritated. "You obviously need a lesson on how "poor people" live. Just because someone isn't as fortunate as _you_ doesn't mean they live in a pigsty either. I'm pretty sure Ms. Higurashi is someone who keeps her residence clean."

"Is that so? Well, no matter, I find this fun, so it will stay this way."

"…Anyone who comes in this office today is going to think you're a slob. Do you really want that kind of reputation, Mr. Organized and Sensible?"

"…Have a couple of my staff clean this up immediately, and make sure they never utter a word about my office's condition on pain of death."

"Of course, sir. I'll make a large stack of files the girl has to organize by date, time, and contractor, instead."

"Hmm, that would be acceptable. Just make sure to work her to the bone!"

"Yes, yes, I know. Now get out of here so your poor employees can clean!"

xxx

"For some reason, I just can't picture my sister working as a…priestess."

"Really? I think she would look cute in those clothes they wear."

"Hey! Stop daydreaming and watch the road!"

"Huh? Wha—" Inuyasha jerked out of his stupor and swerved back into the left lane just as another car was coming over the hill."

"Whew, that was a close one!" Inuyasha glanced at me apologetically.

"Idiot!" I grumbled and leaned back in the passenger seat. We were heading for the café, and I sincerely hoped the day would go by quickly so that I wouldn't have to stay too long with Sesshomaru Taisho.

"So what time do I need to pick you up again?"

"Umm, around 9:30 would be good."

"Why so late? I thought the café closed at seven?"

"Oh, well I thought the extra hours would be good for me, and there's other work that can be done like cleaning and sorting bills." To be honest, I didn't want to tell Inuyasha about my other job. Somehow, I had the feeling he would have a fit if he knew I was blackmailed into working for a sadistic employer.

"Well, just don't work yourself too hard, okay?"

"Geez, you're acting like Kaede!"

"Hey! I'm just looking out for ya!"

"Haha, I know. I feel a bit encouraged, somehow."

"Hmph, if you say so. Umm, you have Sunday off right?"

"Yeah, the one day I can pretty much relax!" And I don't have to put up with the dictator of Tokyo.

"Well, was thinkin we could all…uh…go see where Kikyou works, and wish her luck and stuff…"

A slight pain pierced through my chest, but I simply smiled and said, "I'd love to! We'll make it a family outing!"

"Great! I'll be back to pick you up at 9:30 then. See ya, Kagome!" Inuyasha called out as I shut the pick-ups door and he drove away. Yet again, I found myself in that unsettling predicament outside the Brown Cattle Café, debating whether I should take those last few steps to my doomed fate.

Other Author's Note: Be free to make a dart board of your own if you ever get mad! It really is a great stress reliever!


	5. Episode 5

Author's Note: If any of you read Mirrored, I have posted its prequel, so go check it out! The title is Dearest Beloved: Ballad of a Broken Dog. Other than that enjoy chapter 5 and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

Episode 5

"Good morning," I called through the door a little less cheery than usual. The first sound that greeted me was a loud crash that came from the kitchen. I immediately ran towards the sound, fearing for the old demon that was kind enough to employ me. When I threw open the door, the sight I saw was unlike anything I'd ever seen. A young man with bright blue eyes and long black hair tied back in a high ponytail sat rubbing his head under a pile of pots and pans. This wouldn't have been such a strange occurrence if the man himself wasn't wearing a frilly pink apron complete with a funny-looking cow imprinted on the front. I noticed his long nails and pointy ears and I immediately knew the man was a demon, which made the sight even more hysterical.

Biting back a laugh, I leaned down and asked, "Are you alright?"

He looked up at me with surprise, obviously unaware of my presence a few moments ago. After starring at me with a strange look, he visibly snapped out of his musing then quickly stumbled to his feet. Giving me a good reprimanding glare, he snapped, "Hey! You can't be in here! We're not open yet!" The man then proceeded to point towards the door, expecting me to leave.

"Umm, I'm an employee here now…sir."

"…Huh?" About that time, Totosai was coming through the kitchen door with a bored expressing on his face.

"Hey old man! Did you replace me with somebody already?! I haven't done that bad—"

"Oh, shut up! You're making my ears hurt, brat. I hired her, because I need more help. You're a klutz and I'm old, so I needed someone _reliable_."

"Hey!" the man huffed in frustration, but he turned towards me with an apologetic look and sheepishly extended his hand. "Name's Koga. Sorry for yellin at ya earlier."

I gave him one of my friendliest smiles and briefly shook his hand before replying, "I'm Kagome! Let's work hard together from now on."

The man named Koga gave me a nod in acknowledgement before proceeding to clean up the mess of pots and pans strewn all over the floor.

Totosai shook his head in exasperation before turning his attention to me. "Honestly, if I don't keep a constant watch on that boy I won't have a business anymore. I'm expecting your help to keep him from breaking or burning anything important."

"Umm, you can count on me sir," I replied a bit nervously. The old demon closed his eyes and sauntered out again, leaving Koga and me in the kitchen alone.

"Alrighty! Let's see what we have on the menu today!" I walked over to the counter where a small binder labeled _Recipes_ sat.

As I began to flip through the pages, Koga called over his shoulder, "Ah, don't worry about that. I've already put a batch of cakes in the oven, and I thought we could serve yogurt parfaits instead of the usual ice cream today. I made most of those this morning, so can you start setting up the tables, instead?"

I gazed at the young demon in utter shock. He didn't look like the type to cook anything, much less cakes and parfaits. To be honest, I was highly impressed. Too bad there aren't more males like him.

"When did you have time to do all that?!"

"Umm, well I got here early this morning, so I just started working, and before I knew it, I was nearly done with all of today's orders."

"Wow, Koga! I'm really impressed!"

The man scratched behind his head as his cheeks slightly reddened. With a huff he replied, "Whatever." For some reason, he reminded me of a certain male who acted just as awkward, and sometimes even more so.

The day went by pretty quickly, and before I knew it, I was riding in a Ferrari, bound for Taisho Inc. I kept calm as I made my way to the top floor where that hateful man's office resides. I mentally prepared myself before opening the door and finding the office empty. I couldn't help releasing a sigh, but my relief was short-lived as an intimidating presence appeared behind me. I whirled around to come face-to-face with my dreaded employer. He lifted an arrogant brow before crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side.

"Doesn't one show respect when they are in the presence of someone in a higher position than them, Ms. Higurashi?"

I bit back a retort and gave the man a begrudging bow, letting him see the defiance in my eyes, instead.

With a smirk, he extended his hand towards the door and replied, "Ladies first."

He gestured for me to sit in the chair in front of his desk as he made his way to the nice leather-back chair that served as his "throne." He studied me intently before huffing and leaning towards me over the desk. "What type of attire is that, Ms. Higurashi? You work in _my_ office now, which means you should come dressed appropriately."

"This is the best I have!" I cried in anger, as he starred down at my faded blue jeans and wrinkled blouse.

He shook his head and stated, "I can't have my workers looking like bums. I suggest you find something more suitable tomorrow."

"I can't afford something nice!" I snapped. "I'm _poor_ remember?!"

His eyes narrowed and he replied, "Then speak with Kagura. I'm sure she can find something _nice_ for the _poor girl_ to wear."

I seethed inwardly but stayed silent. Any further arguing would have been pointless, so I stayed quite as the arrogant man attempted to bore me to death with a lecture on the company's history, traditions, and general management, which happened to take up at least an hour of my precious time.

"So now that you are aware of how we function, I believe it is time for you to start work. He glanced at his watch and huffed. "By the looks of it, you have approximately three hours. I suggest you begin immediately if you ever want to meet today's quota." He gestured at a large stack of paper on a small table in the corner of his office, my face visibly paled with dread at the thought of finishing the impossibly large heap within three hours.

xxx

I sat back and watched the panicked woman work frantically in front of me for two hours. Though she worked as fast as _humanly_ possible, I knew there was no way she could finish the work I had given her within just three hours. I felt a slight twinge of guilt for abusing an employee in such a way, but I reminded myself again of the utter humiliation of having a beer poured atop my head by a mere woman who was the poorest of the poor. I could still picture the defiant glare she gave me as her lips puckered in a cute pout and her hand pushed against her nicely shaped hips—what am I thinking?! I mentally shook my head, but the image wouldn't leave. For some reason, I couldn't help thinking she made a cute picture when mad, and my eyes involuntarily began to work their way down the young lady's body. I realized I needed a break.

"Ms. Higurashi, you're overworking yourself. Take a ten minute break in the coffee room downstairs."

"But I don't have time—"

"I won't have an employee collapse in my company. Besides, you shouldn't talk back to your employer."

With a firm stomp of her foot, she marched out the door, leaving me alone to my thoughts. A few minutes later my faithful minion Jakken came in carrying a manila envelope. I knew this could only be another dealing with a drug lord.

"Mr. Taisho, I'm afraid I bring bad news, sir." The little green imp handed me the package, and I quickly scanned the documents inside. My eyes darkened as I studied the various letters sent from different lords requesting assistance against a growing threat.

"So he's at it again, hmm? I would have thought he had learned his lesson after dealing with my father, but it seems he has acquired sufficient assistance from an unknown source." I handed the folder back to Jakken and said, "Take care of the necessary arrangements. I want this mess cleaned up as quickly as possible!"

"Right away, sir!" My retainer quickly scurried out the door as I called Kagura to request a cup of coffee. Within seconds Ms. Higurashi pushed the door open with a hip holding a cup in both hands. She handed me one before guzzling her own down quickly and heading back to the large stack of papers.

"It has not been ten minutes, Ms. Higurashi," I said calmly sipping my drink.

"I didn't need ten minutes, Mr. Taisho, so I came back to work right away."

I let out a small sigh and mumbled, "You are an infuriating young woman, Ms. Higurashi."

She bent over, picked up half the stack of papers in both arms, then gave me a sideways glance over her shoulder before replying, "Right back at you, Mr. Taisho."

As she scurried out the door to take care of her bundle of paper, I lazily reclined in my chair and propped my head on one arm. "What kind of creature have I let loose in my office?"

Other Author's Note: Can you imagine Koga in a pink apron? The possibility is hysterical! XD


	6. Episode 6

Author's Note: My vacation from writing is officially over! Hope you enjoy chapter 6 and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

Episode 6

"Agh! I'm so booorrreeeddd!" Koga grumbled, as he let out a mighty yawn that fully displayed his sharp fangs. I myself was tired of just sitting at the counter waiting for any sign of a customer to appear, but the biggest problem with the Brown Cattle Café was its lack of popularity due to its inconvenient location. Most people went to the Starbucks in the middle of the city when they had a coffee and pastry craving. The few customers that actually came to our little café were either good friends of Totosai or old customers that had come since before Starbucks came to town.

A loud growl suddenly caught Kagome's attention, and Kagome looked up to find Koga hugging his stomach with a grimace on his face. "Man, I'm starvin! I'm gonna go grab some cake. You want any?"

"Wait, Koga! You can't just eat cake all the time! You'll get sick! I'll order us a pizza okay?"

"You sure they'll deliver it all the way out here?"

"Don't worry, I have a friend who can hook us up!" I said with a cheery smile. I quickly picked up the phone and asked Inuyasha in my sweetest voice to bring us lunch. The man grumbled a bit, but it was hard for him to ignore a request from his best friend after all. A few minutes later, the handsome hanyou burst through the door with two large pizza's in his arms.

"Alright Kagome here's your—AH! YOU!" Inuyasha's finger pointed fiercely at Koga, and the wolf demon responded by mirroring his action.

"Why are you here mutt-face?!

"That's my line you flee-bitten wolf!"

"Wait, you two know each other?" I asked curiously, a little stunned by the exchange.

"Kagome, get away from that bastard right now!" Inuyasha suddenly dashed towards me and yanked me behind him.

"What is wrong with you!" I huffed at the stupid hanyou in front of me before balling my hand into a fist and cuffing him on the side of the head.

"Ouch! What'd you do that for?!" Inuyasha whined, dropping the pizza's and holding his head.

"Honestly, I can't believe you! Apologize to Koga right now! He's my coworker!"

Koga came up behind me, giving Inuyasha a haughty look. "Wow dog-breath, didn't know you couldn't take punches from girls. So this is the friend you were talking about Kagome?"

"Yeah, sorry about his rude behavior."

"Nah it's all good," he said, giving me a charming grin before throwing his arm around my shoulder and hugging me to his chest. "I think he's just jealous that I get to work with such a pretty girl like you all day!"

"Umm…" The words caught in my throat as my cheeks turned a deep shade of red from the physical contact.

"You bastard! Let go of her now!" Inuyasha quickly dashed towards Koga hitting him square in the jaw just as the wolf pushed me out of the way. Koga quickly retaliated, and the two began exchanging fierce blows until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop that right now! Both of you!" I yelled, jumping between them before they could cause any more damage to each other or the shop.

"Get out of the way Kagome! I gotta teach this bastard a lesson!" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh yeah?! Let's see you try it!" Koga snarled. I frantically tried to calm them down, but a loud boom behind us soon diverted our attention. Totosai stood behind us brandishing a large hammer. He glared at both boys before pointing his hammer at them and saying, "If you two don't stop bickering I'll throw you both out on the streets!"

The two men eyed each other before relaxing their stances. I let out a relieved sigh and picked up the boxes of pizza, praying that the contents inside were not harmed during the scuffle.

"Inuyasha, you need to get back to work. We'll talk about this later." I said calmly without looking at the hanyou behind me.

Inuyasha's ears flattened at my harsh tone and he desperately whined, "But—"

"Leave. Now."

Without another word, the dejected man walked out the door and drove away. I placed the boxes of pizza on the counter and began to eat in silence.

"Sorry, Kagome," Koga said apologetically as his hand began to reach for a slice of pizza. I firmly smacked his hand and glared at him. "You have work to do."

"What?" he asked taken-aback.

"There are scuff marks and drops of blood all over the floor. Go clean it up."

Koga's face fell, but he ambled towards the broom closet, grabbed a mop, and started scrubbing the floor. Kagome gestured for Totosai to eat some pizza, and the old demon accepted her offer. Sitting down next to her, he said, "You know missy, you are scary when angry, but those boys need some good discipline, I reckon."

I let out a long sigh, "I'm not good in dealing with guys. They all think I'm a tomboy, so they see me more as a buddy than as a woman."

"That's not somethin to be sour about! Why, in my day men liked strong women who had guts!"

"Yeah, but nowadays guys like cute pretty girls who they can show off."

At that moment Koga walked up and said, "I'm done cleaning. Can I have some pizza now?"

The puppy-dog eyes he was giving me were too much, so I relented with a smile holding up the box as the eager wolf dived into his lunch.

"You seem a bit distracted, Ms. Higurashi. What has you so flustered today?" I asked leaning back in my high-back leather chair, a cup of coffee pressed to my lips.

"Huh? Oh, some stuff happened today at the café, so I'm still a little pissed at the guy who caused it."

"And what kind of…_stuff_ happened?"

"That idiot got in a fight with another worker and practically ruined the store! Totosai's already looking for new tiles that can replace the ones that have claw marks in them, but the problem is we don't have the funds for them!"

"…I see. Perhaps I can help. After all, I owe a large debt to Totosai."

"Really?! That would be wonderful!"

A large bright smile lit up her face, and my eyes involuntarily widened at how stunning it was. I quickly hid my surprise with a smirk and said, "My goodness, I didn't know you could smile, Ms. Higurashi."

Her face instantly soured, and she quickly turned around to face her work. "Well excuse me for being happy!"

I couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping my lips. The girl really did make a cute picture when mad, which only made me want to tease her more. She cast a side-long look my way before saying coyly, "Wow! I didn't know _his highness_ could laugh!"

My smirk widened and I replied, "I never laugh, Ms. Higurashi, but I might make an exception for your case."

Her cheeks suddenly reddened and she returned her attention back to her work without saying a word. Not too much time passed before the girl captured my attention once again.

"Huh?" she asked, bending over and giving me a nice view of her soft, round curves. Much to my disappointment, she quickly straightened and I looked up to see her holding a manila envelope in her hand. I instantly got to my feet and swiftly jerked the envelope out of her hands, giving the girl my most authoritive glare.

"You are never to touch once of these. Do I make myself clear, Ms. Higurashi?" I growled.

The surprised woman silently nodded, lowering her head as her body began to shake. I felt a bit guilty about scaring her, but the consequences would be disastrous if anyone were to ever find what was inside.

I let out an exasperated sigh and softened my tone, "Take a break Ms. Higurashi. You've earned one."

I watched the young woman shuffle out of my office before quickly opening the envelope to see what was inside. As I feared, the information for tonight's drug dealing lay inside. One thing I knew for sure, Jakken had a lot of explaining to do.

As the little imp ambled into the office, I let my youki pour out in rage, which ultimately scared the youkai out of his wits. "Jakken, why was _this_ on the floor next to Ms. Higurashi's desk?" I hissed.

"H-huh? B-b-but that's i-impossible! I know I b-burnt that yesterday!" the little imp quivered in terror.

"Is that so? Did you happen to lay it down for any length of time?"

"W-well…"

"Hnn. I was afraid of this. It seems there is someone who knows about my business with drug dealings, and is planning to bring me down without exposing themselves."

"O-oh dear…W-what'll you do, milord?"

A dark smile spread across my lips, and I answered, "Isn't that obvious Jakken? I am going to do what any other powerful man would do. Seek and destroy."

"Oh, don't get so down chickadee! Ole' Sesshy gets a little snappy on occasion. That's just the way he is." Kagura handed me a cup of coffee, her bright red lips forming a dazzling smile.

I couldn't stop from laughing at her choice of words. "Haha! Sesshy?"

"Cute isn't it? Makes Mr. big and tough seem small and fluffy!"

"Haha! I can't help but think you're out to get him with all these nicknames you've got for him!"

"Oh I haven't even begun to tell you about the ones I gave him when I saw his portraits from his days in the feudal era! McFlufferbotttoms was my personal favorite I might add!"

"Feudal era? Just how old _is_ he?"

"Hmm...I'd say he's at least a good eight-hundred, maybe more. I'm around three-hundred, and I know he's a lot older than me."

"Wow…demons live a long time."

"Well, compared to you humans, yes. If it wasn't for Sesshy's father, humans and demons would never have made peace. That's why Taisho Inc. was created to protect the alliance between the two races by forming intercultural relations. I'm sure the big man himself explained all this to you, but his speeches get really boring really fast."

"Yeah, I was kinda in lala-land when he told me."

"Thought so. Oh goodness, the time! You need to be getting back to work! Sesshy's probably done blowing steam so it should be safe, but if you need a quick escape come back here anytime!"

I swiftly left Kagura's office, but before I headed back to Mr. Taisho's office, I stopped by the break room and made two quick cups of coffee. When I got back, I cautiously peeked around the door and found Mr. Taisho leaning back in his chair and calmly reading a newspaper. He looked up when he saw me at the door and gestured for me to come in. I handed him one of the cups before sitting in the guest chair to drink my own.

"Ah, I was just thinking about asking Kagura for a cup. Thank you, Ms. Higurashi."

The two of us sat in silence for what seemed like forever until I couldn't take it anymore. "So I'll be cleaning at your house tomorrow, right? What's it like?"

"Hmm, you will find out when you arrive." Again, the two of us sat in silence. I finally finished my coffee and got up to return to work, but his sudden declaration halted me in my tracks.

"Would you like me to give you a tour tonight?"

"What?" I asked astonished.

"I don't like repeating myself, Ms. Higurashi. I have cleared my schedule for tonight, and your company is better than none at all. It will be easier for you tomorrow if you already know the layout of my house."

"…Umm, well, you really don't have to—"

"I insist."

Mr. Taisho gave me a look that said he would not argue the matter, so I relented and said, "Alright, let me go call a friend to tell him I won't need a ride tonight."

Mr. Taisho nodded and replied, "That will be fine, Ms. Higurashi. I look forward to a pleasant evening."


End file.
